Stefan's Diaries Volume 1
by xxdanellaxx
Summary: Dying to know the story of Stefan in 1864? Look no more, here is the plot of the story. If you haven't read it yet and don't want to see spoilers then don't read. The book is easy to connect. YOU CAN ASK QUESTIONS IF YOU WANT.


Stefan's Diaries: Volume 1

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Vampire Diaries this is just a plot of the story. I didn't take over this it's just a small recap of the story._

**blackArcher13's note**: This is only a recap of the story. No flames saying that I'm stealing LJ's work. No, I wouldn't do that.  
Like I said on my story (Who Owns My Heart) that I will post the plot of the story. So here it is. Don't read this if you don't want to know Stefan's life in 1864 or you haven't yet read the book.

Buy the book at amazon or the bookstore near you.

Let us support Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**It's based on the TV SHOW prequel.**

Stefan's Diaries goes back in time to 1864, where Stefan met the beautiful Katherine Pierce. She stays in the Salvatore's carriage house, believed to be an orphan whose parents were killed in the Atlanta fires. But Katherine has a secret; she is a vampire. Stefan tell's the story, as he finds himself caught between his father, Giuseppe, and the one he loves, Katherine. Giuseppe is pressuring Stefan to be engaged to Rosalyn, who is an old childhood friend of Stefan's. Stefan proposes to Rosalyn, trying to not disappoint his father. But Stefan is intrigued by Katherine and can't seem to stay away. So, at a celebration of his engagement, he wanders off into the library. He finds Katherine there. After reading some with her, Stefan kisses her. He runs away from Katherine, appalled by his actions. But then, he finds Rosalyn's limp body on the ground, with two wholes in her neck. A few days after Rosalyn's death, Stefan's father takes Damon, who recently returned from the military and Stefan out to have a chat. Giuseppe tells them that their are demons around. Vampiros. Also known as vampires. Damon, who defies his father all the time and doesn't have the best relationship with him, doesn't believe a word he says. Stefan, on the other hand, says he believes his father but is not sure if he really does. Later on, Katherine pays him a visit. One thing leads to another, and they end up spending the night together.

The next night, Stefan goes to her. They begin their fun, but Katherine bites Stefan, showing who she really is. The next morning, she compels him to not be afraid. Stefan begins to go to the Secret Council's meetings, spending the night in Katherine's chambers, and living his life normally. Well, not too normally. Considering all the vampire craziness. One day, Stefan and Damon go play cards at a near military camp. They talk and Stefan is surprised and jealous that Damon knows of Katherine's little secret. An attack begins at the camp, and Damon tells Stefan to leave, in order to protect him from the North. On the way home, Stefan sees Katherine leading Pearl and Anna into the forest. He follows them in, thinking that Katherine is going to attack them. Instead, he discovers that Pearl and Anna are in fact too vampires. Stefan seeing how nice and gentle they are promises to keep them safe from the Secret Council. Stefan later escorts Katherine to the Founder's Ball. They cut the ball short, and headed out to have fun.

They exclaimed their love for each other to the world, happy to let it out, as everyone was at the ball and no one could hear their shouts. Later on, Stefan talks to his father, while enjoying a drink, trying to convince him that not all vampires are evil, trying to persuade him not to launch the attack on the vampires. Giuseppe simply says he'll take it into consideration. Stefan giddily tells Katherine the news. She happily begins her fun with Stefan, and then bites him but quickly releases him finding vervain in his blood. Giuseppe comes in, while Stefan worries over her. Stefan realizes that his father spiked his drink with vervain. Giuseppe tells Stefan her true form. Stefan is disgusted by Katherine, and her vampire looks. He runs to go retrieve the sheriff to take Katherine, and when he returns he find Damon yelling at Giuseppe about how they should not kill Katherine.

Damon then exits the house and Stefan follows. Stefan realizes that Damon really does love Katherine, and agrees to help him save her. They attempt to rescue her but end up getting shot. When they wake up, they find Emily, Katherine's maid. She explains to them they are in the process of turning into a vampire and about Rosalyn's death; that Katherine did it. Damon and Stefan both agree to die instead of being a vampire, as there is no life without Katherine. Stefan decides to say goodbye to his father. But when finding him, Giuseppe tries to kills Stefan, not understanding that Stefan was planning on dying.

While defending himself, Stefan accidentally stabs his father. The smell of blood is around, and Stefan drinks his father's blood. Stefan realizes he is a vampire now, and tries to feed his blood to his father in order to heal him, but Giuseppe refuses to drink. After Giuseppe's death, Stefan forces Damon to drink blood from a girl named Alice. Then a furious Damon told Stefan that he would make sure his eternal life was miserable, as he only wanted to live if Katherine did.

* * *

blackArcher13's note: The book was really emotional and easy to connect to. I loved it, and you should definitely read it. I hope you like it. FEEL FREE TO ASK ABOUT THE BOOK.

The Volume 2 will be publish next year and the cover is IAN SOMERHALDER. Look it at amazon(dot)com. I think it cost 10 bucks.

-Danella


End file.
